piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Meet Windows ME
Meet Windows ME is an American sitcom cartoon that ran since 1933. It is one of the most popular shows ever. By 2002, due to the heavy use of the Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. sounds, the show was distributed by Warner Bros Animations and since 2017 by the rebranded Hanna-Barbera. Piston Cup References # Unlucky Windows ME (1954): In this episode, there is a mention of a Piston Cup racer, the Hudson Hornet. # Deep Bud Woods (1967): Windows 98 mentions The King (as Richard Weathers) and Frank Marintire. # But What About Salty? (1967): Windows 2000 mentions Slide Powers and Bobby Carsac while he talks about violent halos. # In the Fifteenth Street (1984): Andrew Axler is seen as a cameo character while Windows ME takes his car off. Bill Brady and Harold Axel can also be found in the street when Windows ME honks to the Cat-Car near Burger King. # Him (1984): Ronald Oaks is found with Slide Powers and Kraig Shiftright inside the KFC restaurant. Also, The King and Floyd Mulvihill can be seen near Windows ME during the McDonald's scene and Andrew Axler, Floyd, Ronald, and Harold Axel are all seen in the Burger King scene. Sounds Used The show mostly uses Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros, General 1000, General 4000, General 6000, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Premiere Edition and Cartoon Trax sounds, as well as several Animal Trax and a few 20th Century Fox, General 2000, General 3000, Background Trax and Universal sound effects. Sound Ideas, CARTOON - FRED AND BARNEY RUCKUS, FIGHT (Heard once on "The Camping Trip" (1979) and twice on "If You're Mad and You Know It, FIGHT!" (1997).) Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING (Heavy use) Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BENT BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - PEEONG (Heavy use) Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABONG Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - GOLF SWING AND HIT (Heard once in "Sometimes I Laugh" (1992) and twice in several episodes.) Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH (Any of them are heard when a character is stuck) Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - TONY'S BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH, MUSIC, PERCUSSION (Heard extremely often) Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT (Heaviest used) Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN (11th Heaviest used of all of them) Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (Heavy use since 1989. Heard often for Hissy from 1982 to 1989) H-B SKID, CARTOON - QUICK SKID (Heard once in "Educational Boredom" (2012).) H-B TEETH, CARTOON - TEETH CHATTER (Heard once in 17 episodes) Hollywoodedge, Whistle Human Finger PE139801 (Heard often when the ant leader from Peep and the Big Wide World whistles for the others in 1995-present episodes) Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057601 (Used when Peep goes up and down again on some early 2000's-present episodes) PEEP ON WINDOWS ME'S HEAD (Heavy use when Peep lands on Windows ME's head) Sound Ideas, CARTOON - WACKY HEAD TAKE (Heard once in "Four Sail" (2014).) Sound Ideas, CARTOON - FRED'S CRAZY FAINT (Heard once in "Not Enough Lies" (1969), "Going Nuts!" (1970), and "Is it Enough for a Bug?" (1990).) H-B CARTOON - ZANY FIGHT (Heard once in "Hello?" (2001) and is often used for 2007-present episodes.) Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S LONG RISE (Heard once in "Hero Windows ME" (2018).) Hollywoodedge, Short Nose Blowsbul CRT021102 (Heavy use for Delivery Minivan) Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABLAM (Heard often in 1941-present when Windows 98 hits a wall while walking backwards on Quack's Backward Walking Lessons, but is heard a few times for Windows 2000 and Windows ME) Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - METAL WOBBLE BOING 02 (Heard once in "Carnival Capers" (2018).) Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - LONG SHELL SCREAM RICCO Sound Ideas, CARTOON - HEAD TAKE, TAKE OFF, RUN, SKID TO STOP AND VIBRATE, (Heard once in "Forgive Me or Not" (2018).) Sound Ideas, CARTOON - RUN AND POUNCE, (Heard once in "Forgive Me or Not" (2018).) Sound Ideas, CARTOON - HERE'S YOUR PAPER MR. FLINTSTONE!, HIT (Heard once in "Tricking Wise Folks" (1967) and is heard rarely on 1968-1997 episodes, but starts to be heard more often in 1998-present episodes.) Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK (Heard very often since early 1960's episodes) Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SIREN - OLD POLICE, FIRE OR AMBULANCE SIREN (Heard rarely when a siren vehicle is spotted in a cameo, but often when it comes to the rescue) Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 (Heard once in "Fizzy Elephant to the Rescue" (2015).) MODEL T HORN AND TAKEOFF (Heard often when Windows ME honks a goodbye) Sound Ideas, CARTOON - CHARACTER FALLS, CRASHES & IS RUN OVER BY 9 OTHERS, RUN, (Heard once in "Leo Little Under Arrest" (2010).) Sound Ideas, CARTOON - HEAD TAKE, TAKE OFF, RUN, SKID TO STOP AND VIBRATE, (Heard once in "Leo Little Under Arrest" (2010).) Sound Ideas, CARTOON - HIT, FLY THROUGH AIR AND CRASH (Heard once in "Stupid Violence" (2012) when Windows ME gets his hardest hit, causing him to pretend to die.) WINDOWS ME INTO THE OVEN CRASH H-B HORN, CARTOON - OLD KLAXON CAR HORN (Used heavily for Windows ME's car horn) H-B CARTOON - TRIP AND CRASH (Heard often since 2011 episodes, like on "Fizzy Elephant to the Rescue" (2015).) Gallery of Sounds See here.